With the development of portable devices, mobile devices have become able to transmit/receive broadcasts. Accordingly, a broadcast signal transmission system suitable for a mobile broadcast environment has been constructed. In addition, natural disasters and man-made disasters occur all over the world. It is necessary to rapidly provide information regarding such disasters. For mobile broadcasts, the positions at which users view the broadcasts may vary, and disasters are closely related to location. Consequently, it is effective to provide information regarding disasters through mobile broadcasts. However, there has not been developed any technology that is capable of providing information regarding disasters in the current mobile broadcasting system.
In addition, a broadcast receiver may not receive specific services due to the characteristics of the broadcast receiver. For example, a Non Real Time (NRT) broadcast service and/or an Electronic Service Guide (ESG) service, which has been recently developed, cannot be received by an old-fashioned broadcast receiver that was manufactured before the development and commercialization of such services. Technology for providing information regarding disasters through such services is under consideration. In this case, however, it is not possible for the old-fashioned broadcast receiver to receive information regarding disasters.